<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哥，说好的手工蛋糕呢？ by Evenieees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630977">哥，说好的手工蛋糕呢？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenieees/pseuds/Evenieees'>Evenieees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:26:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenieees/pseuds/Evenieees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>克莱尔以为能获得哥哥亲手做的生日蛋糕，然鹅</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>哥，说好的手工蛋糕呢？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC+好多私设<br/>克里斯做蛋糕然后又做吉尔<br/>大家都说克里斯是铁直男，我jio得他对吉尔可能还挺会的。<br/>原作里partner，同人就要放飞才行。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>女人的第六感告诉克莱尔，有人要在她生日那天给她做手工蛋糕。<br/>——瞎说的。<br/>并没有第六感，是克莱尔发现了购物袋里的马斯卡彭芝士和更加可疑的低筋面粉粉。<br/>啊~果然恋爱会让铁树开花。<br/>她老哥可从来没有这么贴心地为她准备生日party.<br/>十多分钟前吉尔和克里斯从沃尔玛大采购回来，老哥顺手就把购物袋放餐桌上了。<br/>[我可是很期待哦]<br/>克莱尔只拿了一包薯片，小心翼翼地把其他东西摆回原处。</p><p>计划是这样的。<br/>克莱尔白天会和她的朋友庆祝，晚上是克莱尔的家庭生日聚会，雷德菲尔德夫妇会在傍晚回来，而吉尔和克里斯在下午为克莱尔准备蛋糕。<br/>“你觉得哪种好，草莓还是巧克力？”<br/>吉尔盘腿坐在克里斯的床上，翻看着平板上的各种蛋糕教程，克里斯则在一旁打包准备明天送给妹妹的礼物，xx乐队联名款的皮靴和夹克。<br/>“克莱尔应该不挑吧...”克里斯思索了一下，确实没想起来老妹有什么特殊偏好，吃薯片不算的话。<br/>吉尔无奈地笑笑，大概Redfield家的人都不是挑剔的个性。仔细想想克里斯好像也没有什么特别喜欢吃的，不过他不喜欢豆类倒是很明显。<br/>“嗯？在笑什么？”克里斯圈住吉尔的腰，轻吻她的额角。<br/>“在想上次你吃青豆泥的窘样。”<br/>克里斯好气又好笑，“是，还骗我说是甜品。” <br/>“糟了！”吉尔像是突然想起什么，平板塞给克里斯，自己趿着拖鞋跑鞋下楼。<br/>“刚买的芝士没放冰箱！”</p><p>【蛋黄和蛋清分离，加入250g低筋面粉和适量白砂糖..】.<br/>克里斯看着视频里的解说，“吉尔，是直接把面粉倒进蛋黄里吗？”<br/>吉尔挽起长发，梳成温柔的马尾，随意的宽大T恤隐约可见半边细长的肩带，“要先把面粉过筛吧；帮我打开这个。”克里斯顺手撕开了吉尔递过来的马斯卡彭芝士的密封盖，“看起来不错。”<br/>“克莱尔应该会喜欢慕斯，上次去甜品店她点了两份呢。”吉尔拿着银色汤匙挖出大块奶白的芝士，随后倒入的咖啡甜酒浸润了透明的碗壁。<br/>吉尔食指蘸了一点芝士糊尝了一口，还没做出成品就非常可口了，接下来只要放到冰箱里冷冻就行。<br/>“不给我尝尝？”克里斯放下手里的筛子，看着吉尔把丝滑的慕斯糊倒进圆形模具里，纤长的手指捏着烘焙纸，保持慕斯表面的完美形状。<br/>“到时候，让克莱尔分你一口咯。”<br/>“等等.” 克里斯叫住吉尔，在自家女友还没反应过来的时候衔住了她的唇。<br/>味道不错。各种意义上的不错。</p><p>【将蛋清打发至稠状，加入蛋液和面粉糊...】<br/>教学视频还在播放，但克里斯置若罔闻地加深了这个吻，没有松开的打算。<br/>直到吉尔发现自己肩上黏乎乎的。<br/>“克里斯，你手上....有面粉..”吉尔揪着克里斯的衣领，稍稍拉远两人之间的距离。<br/>然后，意犹未尽之下，克里斯鬼使神差地在吉尔微红的侧脸划了一道面粉印子。<br/>“Chris？？”<br/>吉尔一下子像炸了毛的猫咪，克里斯是没躲开的，右脸多了一道沾着面粉的猫抓印。长臂一伸，克里斯一把揽住想逃开的吉尔，沾着面粉手又在她下巴划了一道，吉尔弓着身子没躲开，笑着抓了一把面粉往他身上丢，原本深灰的侧开背心染上一片米白。<br/>克里斯单手搂着吉尔把她抱到料理台上，握住她作乱的双手，再一次吻上嫣红的唇。<br/>红丝绒，克里斯忽然间联想到吉尔爱吃的那种蛋糕，绵长的热吻放大了吉尔唇齿间可可甜酒的甜味。<br/>克里斯发誓他没想发展到这一步。总之他不能否认他有感觉了。<br/>右手探进吉尔轻薄的衣料，在内衣扣的边缘徘徊；托着吉尔的臀将她拉近自己的热源。<br/>“Jill.....”<br/>吉尔闭着眼接纳他，指尖抚摸着克里斯结实的背阔肌，有些急躁地拉扯着克里斯多余的罩衫。她也不知道怎么就又和克里斯腻在一起了，泡在水里的吉利丁片像在控诉不干正事的两人。<br/>而且，克里斯这次明显刹不住车了。<br/>吉尔和克里斯已经有了第一次，但是 “0次和无数次”理论似乎不适用于克里斯，每次亲密之后克里斯都老老实实的“放过”吉尔，亲得再狠也不越界，然后翻阳台爬回自己的房间自给自足。他们的第一次，还是吉尔拉着克里斯告诉他“今晚别洗冷水澡了”之后才有的。<br/>【...将蛋糕放入预热好的烤箱，烤制30分钟...】<br/>克里斯恼得闷哼一声，伸手反扣平板，关掉让他分心的声音。吉尔凑近咬住他的耳垂，克里斯低喊着她的名字，探索她前胸的软肉。<br/>“你轻点.....”<br/>克里斯显然还没掌握解开内衣环扣的技巧，拉扯之下肩带勒着吉尔微微生疼，嫩白的胸脯压上克里斯硬实的胸肌，吉尔颤着身子闭上了眼，微喘出声。<br/>脱下吉尔浅蓝的膝短，克里斯的手掌顺着吉尔匀称的大腿一路向下，粗粝的指节包裹着吉尔的臀瓣，指缝间起伏的肉感暧昧至极。<br/>两人早已褪去外衫，气息不稳的吉尔受不住克里斯身下的顶弄，尽管隔着几层布料吉尔还是能描摹出克里斯可观的尺寸。</p><p>“Jill？我...可以吗？”<br/>“.....还问。”</p><p>克里斯进入的一瞬间，下身包裹着属于他的炙热，吉尔失神打翻了瓷碗里的可可粉，克里斯含住她粉嫩的指尖，裹挟着些许甜腻的可可，不及吉尔万分之一的美味。<br/>克里斯后脊背的薄汗顺着肌肉的线条滑向缓缓抽动的腰身，下方橱柜里的玻璃器皿随着克里斯的节奏的作响。吉尔伏在克里斯肩头，吃痛地皱眉，她确信自己已经足够湿润可以接纳他了，但是还是...<br/>吉尔的紧致柔软叫嚣着让克里斯占有，克里斯知道自己这次有点急，偏过头亲吻吉尔，捏着吉尔腰侧的敏感带让她放松。<br/>“....Sorry, I guess we need more foreplay next time...”<br/>克里斯喉间的低沉震动，带着他独有的调笑意味，胡茬摩挲着吉尔的后颈，酥酥麻麻的触感不禁让吉尔发出满足的喟叹。<br/>“我才刚开始呢，Jill...”</p><p>克里斯抱起吉尔，突然的移动让吉尔惊呼，金发遮住一片光洁的美背，柔软的臀尖之下是二人尚未分离的交合。<br/>“你...ahhh~”吉尔顿时使不上劲，软了一截腰，克里斯上楼梯的动作连带着在吉尔体内的肆意快感。<br/>“去房里...”克里斯细细密密的吻落下，吉尔眼看着克里斯推开了自己的房门，咬了咬下唇，“不是，去你房里...”<br/>克里斯勾唇，眼角的欲色又重了几分，在吉尔的锁骨下重重吮了一口，留下一个暗色圆印。<br/>“都听你的安排。”<br/>吉尔攀上克里斯的脖颈，双腿勾着他精壮的腰身，克里斯从床头柜摸出安全套，吉尔甜笑着偏过头，埋在克里斯的枕头上，身下棉质的床单随着克里斯欺身而上卷起褶皱。<br/>克里斯捞起吉尔的腰肢，将她翻了个背身。烫卷的金发发尾扫过后背的蝴蝶骨，一段性感的侧乳昭示吉尔姣好的胸线，克里斯上臂支撑着自己，抽过床头的靠枕垫在吉尔身下。<br/>吉尔半眯着眼看了眼时间，下午3点多了，克莱尔的蛋糕是绝对来不及做了，而且伯父伯母就快回来了....<br/>吉尔赶紧扭身，想让克里斯打住，却被克里斯猛得一撞遏断了声线，溢出一声婉转的娇吟。<br/>克里斯的脊背仿佛绷紧的弦，精干的腰身迎着吉尔腰肢不断抽动，深深浅浅的出入让吉尔说不出完整的词，克里斯的喘息只令吉尔更加沉沦，鼻息间也是克里斯的气息。<br/>虚掩着的门缝依稀可见两人交叠的身影，单色调的房间染上迷幻的欲望色彩。克里斯抵着吉尔的额头，两人一同攀上情欲的高潮。</p><p>克里斯揉了揉吉尔的脸，让她再泡一会澡，自己先关掉了冲淋的水阀。<br/>“去哪？”吉尔戳着浴缸里的泡泡。<br/>“Huh-给克莱尔买蛋糕。”<br/>吉尔猛然直起身，不忘用浴巾挡住自己。<br/>“啊对了，你爸妈今天要回来。”吉尔突然想起这茬，还泡什么澡！<br/>“紧张什么，他们又不是不知道我们交往的事。”<br/>吉尔瞪了他一眼，“快去快回，回来帮忙收拾！”</p><p>当晚|<br/>“祝你生日快乐，克莱尔！”<br/>一家人坐在长桌前，克莱尔面前摆着一个精致的慕斯蛋糕。<br/>虽然但是....克莱尔略略有些失望。<br/>“哥，不是亲手给我做蛋糕吗？”<br/>克里斯和吉尔对视了一眼：<br/>“啊——是烤箱温度错了然后，然后失败了！”<br/>“....下次一定？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>